Fort Independence
(exterior) (ground floor) (lower level) |footer =240px Research room in the lower levels |terminal =Fort Independence terminal entries }} Fort Independence is the headquarters of the Brotherhood Outcasts in the Capital Wasteland, located west of Fairfax ruins and north of Andale. Upon first arrival, the Brotherhood Outcasts fortifying Fort Independence are being ambushed by raiders from Fairfax ruins. Layout The Outcasts have adapted the old fort to their needs and restored much of its internal facilities. All of the technology they gather is stored within the fort, as are their research findings. By default, the Outcasts inside are hostile to any trespassers. The fort is guarded on the outside by Defender Morgan, Defender Rockfowl and an automated defense turret. After the player character speaks with Defender Morgan about a job, Protector Casdin will open the perimeter fence's gate and encourage the Lone Wanderer to bring scavenged technology to them in exchange for supplies. In the eastern section (the offices) on the main floor there is a computer named "Field Reports" with 2 audio logs that can be downloaded (Fort Independence field reports #1 and #2). The first audio log speaks about "the increased raider activity in Fairfax ruins" and the second about "3 entrances into underground utility tunnels and a small weapons cache situated in the southeast section of the tunnels." The voice in the first recording seems to be unique, the other one is that of Defender Sibley. Notable loot Once inside Fort Independence, there is nearly no notable loot until one reaches the lower levels. Down the stairs in the room left of the exit door is the entrance to the basement. Inside the desk within the first room is the password to the hard locked wall terminal which opens the door; continue down until reaching a room full of research terminals. Activating them adds notes on various weapons, namely the missile launcher, minigun, Enclave power armor, plasma rifle, pulse grenade and laser rifle. In this room there is a Hard locked door, a key to which is available in the bunk bed-filled room nearby within an Easy locked footlocker. Through this door is the unique Miss Launcher and various other loot. Related quests * The Outcast Collection Agent Notes * If any of the Brotherhood Outcasts with names are killed all other Brotherhood Outcasts will become hostile. If the Operation: Anchorage! quest is not yet completed, the Outcasts there will still be friendly while others will not. * There is an Outcast Patrol spawn point on the western side of the bridge with the turret under it. Upon spawning, the patrol will proceed westward along the road. * Up the highway there is an Enclave outpost. It is possible that Enclave patrols may attack and kill the Outcasts. ** As mentioned above, the Outcasts might fight with Enclave patrols, so the player character should check their fire; unless they want to fight a large group of Outcasts and Enclave soldiers at once. * The fort's unnamed Brotherhood Outcasts will yield fingers if killed by a player character who has acquired the Lawbringer perk. Named ones, such as Protector Casdin, in contrast, will have ears if they are slain by a player character with the Contract Killer perk. * Often if the Lone Wanderer is seen coming in or out of Fort Independence without Protector Casdin giving permission to enter, as a reward for collected tech, all Outcasts will become hostile. * Sometimes, if the character attempts to pickpocket an Outcast soldier inside Fort Independence and gets caught, they will become hostile while all the other Outcast soldiers will remain friendly. * One can enter the fort before gaining permission without any Outcasts becoming hostile by pickpocketing the key from Defender Morgan and disabling the turret using robotics expert. Use the door near the computer and the Outcasts will not be hostile, even though no technology was given. * Sometimes an Enclave Vertibird will perform a bombing run and most likely kill Protector Casdin and the other Outcasts guarding Fort Independence, allowing the player character to loot the bodies without Karma loss. Several large explosions can be heard while traveling near Fort Independence when this happens. * The name of this location is thematic, since Outcasts are liberated from Lyons' Brotherhood. * As related by Defender Morgan and Protector Casdin, the Outcasts are seeking to acquire technology to take back west to help the original Brotherhood of Steel in its conflicts there. While the Lone Wanderer can help with this by trading technology, they never abandon the Capital Wasteland and begin moving west (so this location will always remain populated by the Brotherhood Outcasts). In Fallout 4, it is found they actually head further north with Arthur Maxson, who brought the Outcasts back into the fold some time after the events of Fallout 3 and, subsequently, the Broken Steel add-on. Appearances Fort Independence appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes The name Fort Independence was also the name of a real fort in California, used during the Owens Valley Indian War conflict. Bugs * After bringing Casdin tech to obtain the minimum amount of points for him and the Outcasts to trust you, the doors to Fort Independence will still be locked and red (indicating trespassing). Breaking in will result in only Casdin becoming hostile if you go back outside. ** A solution is to pickpocket the key from Casdin and use it to gain entry while gaining a small amount of bad Karma. * After hacking the turret controls under the bridge to remove its targeting system and then disabling it, sometimes the turret under the bridge will at first look stretched into the ground and allow you to walk through it, and then if reactivated will appear high above the bridge and be hard to see, even if aiming through a sniper scope. * Defenders Morgan and Rockfowl will respawn right next to their corpses after you've killed them. This glitch also applies to several of the unnamed Outcasts. * When initially discovering the fort, the Brotherhood Outcasts outside may shoot at the player if the player attempts to attack the approaching raiders with melee/unarmed weapons. * Sometimes upon discovery of the fort, the Brotherhood Outcasts may be hostile for no apparent reason. Gallery FI offices.jpg|The main floor offices Lower level weapons cache.jpg|High level weaponry in the lower level basement FI_Miss_Launcher.jpgMiss Launcher Fort Independence terminal password.jpg|Fort Ind. terminal access password Fort Independence field reports.jpg|Fort Independence field reports Fo3 research notes.jpg|Research notes Category:Fort Independence Category:Fallout 3 locations de:Fort Independence es:Fuerte Independence fr:Fort Independence it:Fort Indipendence pl:Fort Independence ru:Форт Индепенденс uk:Форт Індепенденс zh:独立要塞